Batgirl
. (1961) Barbara Gordon was created by Julius Schwartz, Gardner Fox and Carmine Infantino after a concept by William Dozier, first appearing in . (1967) Helena Bertinelli first appeared as Batgirl in . (1999) Cassandra Cain was created by Kelley Puckett, Damion Scott and Alex Maleev, first appearing as Batgirl in . (1999) Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe started acting on her own as Batgirl in . (2006) Stephanie Brown took the position in Batgirl (Volume 3) #1. (2009) | Gallery = File:Batgirl Bette Kane 0005.jpg| File:Batgirl Barbara Gordon 0002.jpg| File:Batgirl Cassandra Cain 0003.jpg| File:Batgirl Stephanie Brown 0012.jpg| File:Batgirl Huntress 0004.jpg| File:Misfit 02.jpg| File:Batgirl Harley Quinn 001.jpg| File:Batgirl Michelle Carter 002.jpg| Multiverse File:Harvey Dent Earth-9 002.jpg| File:Batgirl Adventures Virgin Cover.jpg| File:Batman Beyond Unlimited Vol 1 18 Textless.jpg| File:Batgirl_(Earth-16).jpg| File:All Star Batgirl 1.jpg| File:Dark Knight III The Master Race Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg| File:Batgirl Thrillkiller 01.jpg| File:Batman Funeral Earth-184.jpg| File:Batgirl Earth-508 0001.jpg| File:Batgirl Nail 001.jpg| File:Batgirl Elseworlds Finest 001.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Batgirl SBG.jpg| File:Batman_Family_Earth_-22_0001.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Created Equal 01.jpg| File:Batgirl I Joker 01.jpg| File:Batgirl Justice 001.jpg| File:Batgirl Lil Gotham 002.jpg| File:Batgirl Shadow of Sin Tzu 001.png| File:Barbara Gordon (White Knight) 0001.jpg| File:Cassandra Cain The Batt 001.png| File:Batgirl Futures End Vol 1 1 Present Textless.jpg| File:Batgirl Futures End Vol 1 1 Future Textless.jpg| File:Cassandra Cain Futures End 0001.jpg| File:Stephanie Brown Futures End 0001.jpg| File:Tiffany Fox Futures End 001.jpg| File:Nissa (Futures End) 0001.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Zero Hour 0001.jpg| File:Black Bat.png| File:Madeline Le May Dark Genesis! 002.jpg| File:Flamebird Tiny Titans 001.gif| File:Batgirl Tiny Titans 001.jpg| File:Cassandra Tiny Titans 001.gif| File:Stephanie Brown Tiny Titans 002.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Scooby-Doo Team-Up 001.jpg| File:Ame-Comi Girls Featuring Batgirl Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| File:DC Comics Bombshells Annual Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| File:Batgirls DC Bombshells 001.jpg| File:Alysia Yeoh DC Bombshells 0001.jpg| File:Bette Kane DC Bombshells 0002.jpg| File:Cullen Row DC Bombshells 0001.jpg| File:Felicity Smoak DC Bombshells 0001.jpg| File:Harper Row DC Bombshells 0001.jpg| File:Kathy Duquesne DC Bombshells 0001.jpg| File:Nell Little DC Bombshells 0001.jpg| File:Tim Drake DC Bombshells 0002.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Gotham City Garage 001.jpg| File:Batgirl DCeased.png| File:None.jpg| Other Media File:Yvonne Craig as Batgirl.JPG| File:Batgirl AoB 001.jpg| File:Heroines Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Batgirl - NAB 01.jpg| BATGIRL MOVIE.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batgirl - BOP 02.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon The Batman 0002.jpg| File:Bette Kane Brave and the Bold 001.jpg| Batgirl BTBATB 001.jpg| File:Cassandra Cain Brave and the Bold 001.jpg| File:Batgirl Stephanie Brown Brave and the Bold 001.jpg| File:Batgirl SBFF 001.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Teen Titans TV Series 001.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Batgirl Arkham Knight.jpg| File:Dark Tomorrow Cass.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Lego Batman 0002.jpg| File:Cassandra Cain DCUO 001.jpg| File:Cassandra Cain (Injustice Gods Among Us) 001.jpg| File:Barbara_Gordon_(Injustice_The_Regime).JPG| File:Barbara_Gordon_Scribblenatus_001.jpg| File:Stephanie_Brown_Scribblenauts_001.jpg| File:Batgirl and Robin (Lego DC Heroes) 01.jpg| File:Batgirl DC Super Hero Girls 0001.JPG| File:Barbara Gordon DC Super Hero Girls TV Series 001.jpg| File:Batgirl Bad Blood 0001.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon The Killing Joke 0001.jpg| File:Barbara_Gordon_DC_Legends_0001.PNG| File:Barbara Gordon The Lego Movie 0001.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Batman vs. TMNT 0001.jpg| Comics See Also: Batgirl Titles File:Batgirl Special 1.jpg| File:Batgirl Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Batgirl v.2 1.jpg| File:Batgirl Vol 3 1.jpg| File:Batgirl Vol 4 1.jpg| File:Batgirl Vol 5 1.jpg| Other Media Titles File:Batgirl 1967 Short Logo.jpg| Batgirl 1967 Live Action Short | SeeAlso = }} nl:Batgirl Category:Batman